De gira con Hanamichi o Hanamichi on tour
by KitKun
Summary: [Shonen Ai][INCOMPLETO] Capítulo 11. Continuación de esta historia que no parece acabarse más... RuHana y en tu momento todosxHana
1. Prólogo

Espero que les guste...  
  
  
/ /pensamientos  
- -acciones  
  
*******  
  
Era una noche muy fría. La cola daba vuelta toda la cuadra y estaba repleta de jóvenes entre 15 y 20 años. En los primeros lugares, un joven de cabello rojo conversaba plácidamente con su amigo.  
  
"Gracias por acompañarme, Yohei. Creo que solo no hubiera venido a este lugar"  
  
"No es por nada Hanamichi. Tengo fe en ti" dijo mientras temblaba del frío "Es una noche helada, ¿no?"  
  
Sakuragi asintió y agregó "¿Por qué no te pruebas tu también, amigo Yohei?" Dijo el pelirrojo casi gritando.  
  
"No empieces otra vez" finalizó el chico más bajo.  
  
Más atrás en la misma fila, se encontraban tres chicos de la misma escuela.  
  
"¿Oigan chicos, no se sienten un poco nerviosos?" Dijo Kogure.  
  
"Un poco", respondió Mitsui. "Pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos" sonrió.  
  
"Sobre todo quiero cerrarle la boca a Hanamichi que dijo que no nos atreveríamos a presentarnos" dijo Ryota enojado.  
  
"Ajá" suspiraron sus amigos.  
  
Casi al final de la fila, un chico con el cabello hacia arriba, todo parado como si fuera de puercoespín miraba su reloj. Había llegado tarde, por eso estaba casi último. Cuando levantó la mirada, le pareció reconocer a la persona que se encontraba delante de él.   
  
Rukawa estaba apoyado contra la pared y escuchando atento a la música de su walkman. Sacudía lentamente su cabeza en señal de aprobación cuando:  
  
"¡Rukawa!" Gritó Sendoh. El chico alto de pelo despeinado pareció sobresaltarse como si recién se hubiera despertado. Rukawa miró a Sendoh y cuando lo reconoció, dijo:  
  
"Mhh"  
  
"¿Así que tu también te probarás en esto, eh? No pensaba que te interesarías en este tipo de cosas..."  
  
"Que poco me conoces" dijo con su típica cara sin expresión y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared con toda la intención de volverse a sumergir en su música. Pero no pudo, ya que Sendoh parecía estar dispuesto a seguir conversando.  
  
"¿No eres demasiado...tímido para esto? Entiendo lo del básquet, pero para esto debes ser extrovertido..."  
  
"..." Rukawa lo miró con sus ojos fríos  
  
"Todos somos libres" sonrió Sendoh. "¿Tu crees que...?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"No nada, mejor olvídalo"  
  
Rukawa estaba por cerrar los ojos, cuando:  
  
"¿Tu crees que Hanamichi esté aquí también?"  
  
El joven con los walkman se sorprendió con esta pregunta, pero no dio señas de ello. Sólo se ruborizó levemente y bajó la vista al suelo:  
  
"Seguramente ese idiota no se atrevió a venir" Y con esto cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando su música.  
  
  
Adentro, la música estaba muy fuerte. Hanamichi y Yohei observaban como el joven que estaba sobre el escenario bailando y cantando llamaba la atención del público. Cuando terminó con su interpretación de "When Susana cries" fue el turno de Hanamichi. El alto muchacho se paró duro enfrente del jurado como en su primer partido de basketball. Lo que primero llamó la atención de los diez jueces fue su cabello y su estatura. Lo segundo, fue que el pelirrojo apenas podía moverse de lo nervioso que estaba. Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "Angel" de Robby Williams (¿se escribirá así?), Hanamichi apenas pudo esbozar unos sonidos que parecían palabras.  
  
/¿Qué me sucede?/ Pensó /Esto nunca me había pasado ¿Cómo puede ser que yo, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, no pueda cantar una estúpida canción? Bueno...la verdad es que esta situación es muy incómoda.../   
  
De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Hanamichi. De alguna manera, Rukawa había conseguido entrar al estudio a pesar de ser el último en la fila y estaba observándolo junto a Sendoh. Algo en la mirada de su compañero le decía que Rukawa se estaba burlando de él, aunque no parecía haber movido ni un músculo de su rostro.  
  
/Maldito zorro/ pensó de vuelta /¿qué demonios haces aquí, con ese puerco espín? no te volverás a burlar del talentoso cantante Hanamichi Sakuragi/  
  
/Idiota/ Pensó Rukawa.  
  
El ambiente había cambiado ahora. Hanamichi tomó coraje y se puso a cantar con toda su fuerza. A pesar de lo que muchos habían pensado, no cantaba tan mal. Seguro que las clases que Yohei le había dado antes de la prueba lo habían ayudado. Además, se veía bastante suelto. La música sonaba suavemente y el pelirrojo cantaba muy dulce. A los jueces esto pareció gustarles, porque se sonreían entre ellos. Pero había alguien más en esa sala de ensayos que sonreía. Era Sendoh, que desde su lugar miraba con ojos tiernos a Hanamichi. Sendoh tampoco se dio cuenta de que la persona que se hallaba a su lado observaba de la misma manera a Sakuragi.  
  
Una ola de aplausos colmó la sala, y Hanamichi se retiró entre las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos Yohei, Mitsui, Ryota y Kogure que se encontraban en la próxima prueba.   
  
"Te felicito Hanamichi" le dijo su mejor amigo "estuviste mejor de lo que esperaba"   
  
En eso se apareció una chica con un anotador que se paró enfrente de los dos y dijo a Yohei: " Es tu turno" y lo tomó por el brazo hasta llevarlo a la sala de ensayo.  
  
Entre lo aturdido y confundido, Yohei se encontraba ahora en el medio del escenario. Otra chica le alcanzó un micrófono y se escucharon los primeros acordes de "All for love". Cuando estaba apunto de hablar para que cortaran la música y lo dejaran salir, algo lo detuvo. No se sentía ni incómodo ni nervioso. Estaba muy a gusto allí. Además, la mirada de Hanamichi desde el costado del escenario lo animaba. Sin darse cuenta, estaba cantando. Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó a su amigo no lo pudo creer. Tenía la voz más hermosa que había oído. Sin contar la ternura de sus movimientos.   
  
Otra vez los aplausos vigorosos retumbaban en el lugar. Unas cuantas chicas que presenciaban el ensayo, cayeron desmayadas ante la dulce mirada del chico que dejaba el escenario ruborizado. Mientras Sakuragi lo felicitaba, otro cantante apareció en el lugar. Éste no tenía nada especial. Así pasaron dos o tres más hasta llegar a los otros tres integrantes del equipo de Shohoku. Primero pasó Ryota, y a todos pareció impresionar mucho con su manera de bailar. Luego pasó Kogure, quien no pudo pronunciar una palabra por el pánico escénico y por último, pasó Mitsui. A todos les encantó lo sexy que se veía y lo apuesto que era.  
  
Bien entrada en la noche y cuando Yohei y su amigo estaban a punto de marcharse, alguien conocido subió al escenario. El muchacho de cabello parado se presentó y sonrió al jurado dejando una ola de suspiros en el aire. Bailaba muy bien y cantaba con mucho entusiasmo. El jurado quedó encantado.   
  
Luego de que Sendoh bajara, las luces se apagaron. Una voz desconocida comenzó a cantar; sin presentación, sin música. Nadie sabía quien era. Hanamichi intentó buscar a esa persona en la oscuridad, pero fue en vano. Se quedó escuchando esa hermosa versión de "Trully Madly deeply do" de Savage Garden y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Estaba feliz de escuchar esa voz, se sentía como elevado y completo. Poco a poco, las luces se fueron encendiendo y la atención de todos se dirigió a la figura que aparecía lentamente. Un elegante joven de cabellos negros y despeinados y ojos azules aparecía en medio de escena. Su rostro sin expresión se le hizo muy familiar a Hanamichi.  
  
/¡Rukawa!/ Pensó /¿Qué hace aquí? Me subiré al escenario y le daré una buena paliza, por robarle protagonismo al talentoso Sakuragi/ Pero no se movió de su lugar /mejor, después de que termine de cantar/ y se sonrió a sí mismo.  
  
**********  
  
Todos los muchachos, que serían unos cien, esperaban ansiosos la desición del jurado abajo del escenario. Arriba, un grupo de doce personas hablaban entre ellos. Uno de ellos recibió el sobre que una asistente le estaba alcanzando. El hombre era un poco gordo y tuvo problemas para ponerse detrás del atril. Del sobre sacó un papel y el lugar quedó completamente en silencio.  
  
"Y ahora" dijo con tono expectante "anunciaré a los cinco afortunados que conformarán el nuevo grupo de jóvenes cantantes"  
  
"Vamos, Hanamichi, estoy seguro que has quedado como integrante" lo animó Yohei.  
  
"Tu también, Yohei. Después de la manera en que cantaste, seguro que eres el primer elegido"  
  
"No me hagas recordarlo" contestó con su cara en un tono de rojo oscuro.  
  
"Y el primer integrante del nuevo grupo será... Hisashi Mitsui"  
  
El salón se llenó de aplausos y Mitsui corrió al escenario sonriente. Daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
"Y el segundo integrante es... Akira Sendoh"  
  
Otra vez aplausos y gritos de chicas desde el fondo del salón. Ruborizado, Sendoh subió al escenario y abrazó a Mitsui. No hace falta decir que tenía esa sonrisa calma en el rostro.  
  
"Y el tercer integrante es... Yohei Mito"  
  
El nuevo seleccionado se quedó quieto en su lugar. /Naaaah, no puede ser/. Luego de unos instantes, abrazó a Hanamich y se subió al escenario. No lo podía creer.  
  
"Solo quedan dos lugares, y uno de ellos es para... Hanamichi Sakuragi"  
  
"¡Hahaha! Yo sabía que sería elegido. Y tú, estúpido zorro" dijo señalando a Rukawa que se encontraba en la distancia y levantó su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo "te quedarás afuera".  
  
Con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, subió al escenario y le dio la mano a todos sus amigos, menos a Sendoh que le entregó un abrazo, demasiado cariñoso para su gusto.  
  
"Yo sabía que lo lograrías, Hanamichi" dijo sin soltarlo.  
  
/¿Hanamichi? ¿Desde cuándo soy Hanamichi para él? ¿Y por que no me suelta?/ Lástima que no pudo ver una celosa mirada azul y fría desde la distancia, y una mucho más cercana, la de su mejor amigo.  
  
"Y por último, un cantante que promete ser la nueva revelación de la temporada... Kaede Rukawa"  
  
Sin mostrar la más mínima expresión, subió al escenario y recibió los apretones de mano de todos sus nuevos compañeros, menos la de Sakuragi que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
"Idiota" Murmuró el chico de pelo negro.  
  
Abajo del escenario, Ryota y Kogure tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
"Estamos felices por ti -snif- Mitsui"  
  
  
****  
  
"Desde hoy, Uds. Serán inseparables. Estarán todo el día juntos y aprenderán a convivir el uno con el otro. Deberán ser compañeros y amigos para poder coordinar en escena. Espero que no me defrauden" el hombre gordo se detuvo frente a la puerta y extendió la llave que tenía en su mano a Yohei. "De ahora en adelante, esta será su casa". Yohei introdujo la llave en su lugar y entró primero a la casa. No era muy grande, pero seguro que tenía todas las comodidades. Todos la recorrieron muy complacidos al encontrar que en ella había una sala de relajación, con equipo de música y televisión pantalla gigante, una sala de ensayos con un espejo enorme y dos habitaciones: una con dos camas y otra con tres.  
  
"Como Yohei y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, nos quedaremos con la habitación de dos personas y Uds. Dormirán en la otra" dijo Hanamichi.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú para decidir como dormiremos? Yo quiero la otra habitación" dijo Mitsui.  
  
"Calma muchachos" los detuvo Sendoh. "Haremos un sorteo. Los que saquen las tres varillas más largas dormirán en la triple y los que saquen la más cota dormirán en la doble" De la nada, aparecieron cinco varillas en la mano de Sendoh y Hanamichi sacó la primera. Era una larga.  
  
El siguiente en sacar fue Mitsui. Sacó una más corta y se burló de Sakuragi. Yohei sacó una larga y parecía muy contento de poder compartir la habitación con su amigo. Desde atrás de todo apareció Rukawa y sacó una varilla corta.   
  
"Bueno, creo que eso significa que yo dormiré con Ustedes muchachos" le dijo Sendoh a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto. Nadie notó que algo había cambiado en el rostro de Rukawa. Estaba furioso.  
  
"Espero que estén cómodos. Mañana comenzarán los ensayos y dentro de dos semanas grabarán su primer single" dijo el gordo apareciendo desde la cocina. "Mucha suerte"  
  
Por la noche, y para festejar, los chicos sacaron unas cervezas que estaban en la heladera. Hanamichi, Yohei y Rukawa no parecían muy felices con la idea de tomar, ya que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero Sendoh y Mitsui insistieron. Cuando todos estaban ya medio borrachos, se fueron a acostar. Todos menos Rukawa, quien antes de ir a dormir prefería prepararse algo de comer. Se hizo un sándwich de jamón y queso y se sentó a la mesa. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien seguía despierto. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Rukawa, quien no entendía como podía caminar con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente era un sonámbulo así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo.   
  
"Maldito zorro" dijo Hanamichi entre sueños. El chico que estaba a su lado no apartaba la vista de su sándwich pero escuchaba atentamente. "Te venceré. Nadie puede superar a... a... -bostezo- al talentoso Hanmichhi Skuragi"  
  
"Idiota" murmuró el otro "hasta dormido eres un idiota".   
  
Sakuragi dirigió un débil puñetazo a Rukawa quien lo esquivó sin problemas.   
  
"Torpe" susurró, pero no fue con odio, sino con ternura. Y le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, unos momentos más tarde tenía la cabeza de Sakuragi en su hombro. Estaba a punto de despertarlo, cuando pensó en las consecuencias que esto le podría traer. No tenía ganas de pelear. Además se veía tan dulce mientras dormía. Sus rasgos parecían más pacíficos. Rukawa empezó a recorrerle la cara con la mirada y se concentró más precisamente en sus labios.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo hasta la cama?" Dijo la voz de Sendoh desde atrás. Rukawa se sobresaltó y más que nada se sonrojó porque no sabía desde hace cuánto había estado observando. "Seguro que no le hizo bien beber tanto". La sonrisa de Sendoh era distinta. Estaba celoso.  
  
"Si" dijo en su tono normal.  
  
Entre los dos lo llevaron hasta la habitación y el chico de pelos parados lo depositó sobre la cama. "Hasta mañana, Rukawa".  
  
El joven de ojos azules salió del lugar sin muchas ganas y le echó un último vistazo al pelirrojo y a Sendoh.  
  
Yohei, desde su cama, también los miraba.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capítulo Uno

**De gira con Hanamichi**

**Capítulo 1: La selección**

Adentro, la música estaba muy fuerte. Hanamichi y Yohei observaban como el joven que estaba sobre el escenario bailando y cantando llamaba la atención del público. Cuando terminó con su interpretación de "When Susana cries" fue el turno de Hanamichi.

El alto muchacho se paró duro enfrente del jurado como en su primer partido de basketball. Lo que primero llamó la atención de los diez jueces fue su cabello y su estatura. Lo segundo, fue que el pelirrojo apenas podía moverse de lo nervioso que estaba. Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "Angel" de Robbie Williams, Hanamichi apenas pudo esbozar unos sonidos que parecían palabras.

/¿Qué me sucede?/ Pensó /Esto nunca me había pasado ¿Cómo puede ser que yo, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, no pueda cantar una estúpida canción? Bueno...la verdad es que esta situación es muy incómoda.../ 

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Hanamichi. De alguna manera, Rukawa había conseguido entrar al estudio a pesar de ser el último en la fila y estaba observándolo junto a Sendoh. Algo en la mirada de su compañero le decía que Rukawa se estaba burlando de él, aunque no parecía haber movido ni un músculo de su rostro. 

/Maldito/ pensó de vuelta /¿qué demonios haces aquí, con ese puerco espín? no te volverás a burlar del talentoso cantante Hanamichi Sakuragi/

/Idiota/ Pensó Rukawa. El ambiente había cambiado ahora. Hanamichi tomó coraje y se puso a cantar con toda su fuerza. A pesar de lo que muchos habían pensado, no cantaba tan mal. Seguro que las clases que Yohei le había dado antes de la prueba lo habían ayudado. Además, se veía bastante suelto. La música sonaba suavemente y el pelirrojo cantaba muy dulce. A los jueces esto pareció gustarles, porque se sonreían entre ellos. Pero había alguien más en esa sala de ensayos que sonreía. Era Sendoh, que desde su lugar miraba con ojos tiernos a Hanamichi. Sendoh tampoco se dio cuenta de que la persona que se hallaba a su lado observaba de la misma manera a Sakuragi. Una ola de aplausos colmó la sala, y Hanamichi se retiró entre las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos Yohei, Mitsui, Ryota y Kogure que se encontraban en la próxima prueba.

"Te felicito Hanamichi" le dijo su mejor amigo "estuviste mejor de lo que esperaba" En eso se apareció una chica con un anotador que se paró enfrente de los dos y dijo a Yohei:

" Es tu turno" y lo tomó por el brazo hasta llevarlo a la sala de ensayo. Entre lo aturdido y confundido, Yohei se encontraba ahora en el medio del escenario. Otra chica le alcanzó un micrófono y se escucharon los primeros acordes de "All for love". Cuando estaba apunto de hablar para que cortaran la música y lo dejaran salir, algo lo detuvo. No se sentía ni incómodo ni nervioso. Estaba muy a gusto allí. Además, la mirada de Hanamichi desde el costado del escenario lo animaba. Sin darse cuenta, estaba cantando. Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó a su amigo no lo pudo creer. Tenía la voz más hermosa que había oído. Sin contar la ternura de sus movimientos. Otra vez los aplausos vigorosos retumbaban en el lugar. Unas cuantas chicas que presenciaban el ensayo, cayeron desmayadas ante la dulce mirada del chico que dejaba el escenario ruborizado.

Mientras Sakuragi lo felicitaba, otro cantante apareció en el lugar. Éste no tenía nada especial. Así pasaron dos o tres más hasta llegar a los otros tres integrantes del equipo de Shohoku. Primero pasó Ryota, y a todos pareció impresionar mucho con su manera de bailar. Luego pasó Kogure, quien no pudo pronunciar una palabra por el pánico escénico y por último, pasó Mitsui. A todos les encantó lo sexy que se veía y lo apuesto que era. 

Bien entrada en la noche y cuando Yohei y su amigo estaban a punto de marcharse, alguien conocido subió al escenario. El muchacho de cabello parado se presentó y sonrió al jurado dejando una ola de suspiros en el aire. Bailaba muy bien y cantaba con mucho entusiasmo. El jurado quedó encantado. Luego de que Sendoh bajara, las luces se apagaron. Una voz desconocida comenzó a cantar; sin presentación, sin música. Nadie sabía quien era. Hanamichi intentó buscar a esa persona en la oscuridad, pero fue en vano. Se quedó escuchando esa hermosa versión de "Truly Madly deeply" de Savage Garden y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Estaba feliz de escuchar esa voz, se sentía como elevado y completo. Poco a poco, las luces se fueron encendiendo y la atención de todos se dirigió a la figura que aparecía lentamente. Un elegante joven de cabellos negros y despeinados y ojos azules aparecía en medio de escena. Su rostro sin expresión se le hizo muy familiar a Hanamichi. 

/¡Rukawa!/ Pensó /¿Qué hace ahí arriba? Me subiré al escenario y le daré una buena paliza, por robarle protagonismo al talentoso Sakuragi/ Pero no se movió de su lugar /mejor, después de que termine de cantar/ y se sonrió a sí mismo. 

Todos los muchachos, que serían unos cien, esperaban ansiosos la desición del jurado abajo del escenario. Arriba, un grupo de doce personas hablaban entre ellos. Uno de ellos recibió el sobre que una asistente le estaba alcanzando. El hombre era un poco gordo y tuvo problemas para ponerse detrás del atril. Del sobre sacó un papel y el lugar quedó completamente en silencio.

"Y ahora" dijo con tono expectante "anunciaré a los cinco afortunados que conformarán el nuevo grupo de jóvenes cantantes"

"Vamos, Hanamichi, estoy seguro que has quedado como integrante" lo animó Yohei.

"Tu también, Yohei. Después de la manera en que cantaste, seguro que eres el primer elegido"

"No me hagas recordarlo" contestó con su cara en un tono de rojo oscuro.

"Y el primer integrante del nuevo grupo será... Hisashi Mitsui" El salón se llenó de aplausos y Mitsui corrió al escenario sonriente. Daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Y el segundo integrante es... Akira Sendoh" Otra vez aplausos y gritos de chicas desde el fondo del salón. Ruborizado, Sendoh subió al escenario y abrazó a Mitsui. No hace falta decir que tenía esa sonrisa calma en el rostro.

"Y el tercer integrante es... Yohei Mito" El nuevo seleccionado se quedó quieto en su lugar.

/Naaaah, no puede ser/.

Luego de unos instantes, abrazó a Hanamich y se subió al escenario. No lo podía creer. 

"Solo quedan dos lugares, y uno de ellos es para... Hanamichi Sakuragi" 

"¡Hahaha! Yo sabía que sería elegido. Y tú, estúpido zorro" dijo señalando a Rukawa que se encontraba en la distancia y levantó su cabeza para ver al pelirrojo "te quedarás afuera". 

Con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, subió al escenario y le dio la mano a todos sus amigos, menos a Sendoh que le entregó un abrazo, demasiado cariñoso para su gusto.

"Yo sabía que lo lograrías, Hanamichi" dijo sin soltarlo. 

/¿Hanamichi? ¿Desde cuándo soy Hanamichi para él? ¿Y por que no me suelta?/ Lástima que no pudo ver una celosa mirada azul y fría desde la distancia, y una mucho más cercana, la de su mejor amigo.

"Y por último, un cantante que promete ser la nueva revelación de la temporada... Kaede Rukawa" Sin mostrar la más mínima expresión, subió al escenario y recibió los apretones de mano de todos sus nuevos compañeros, menos la de Sakuragi que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. 

"Idiota" Murmuró el chico de pelo negro. Abajo del escenario, Ryota y Kogure tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Estamos felices por ti -snif- Mitsui" 

===========


	3. Capítulo 2

**De gira con Hanamichi, por Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo 2: La convivencia**

"Desde hoy, Uds. Serán inseparables. Estarán todo el día juntos y aprenderán a convivir el uno con el otro. Deberán ser compañeros y amigos para poder coordinar en escena. Espero que no me defrauden" el hombre gordo se detuvo frente a la puerta y extendió la llave que tenía en su mano a Yohei.

"De ahora en adelante, esta será su casa". 

Yohei introdujo la llave en su lugar y entró primero a la casa. No era muy grande, pero seguro que tenía todas las comodidades. Todos la recorrieron muy complacidos al encontrar que en ella había una sala de relajación, con equipo de música y televisión pantalla gigante, una sala de ensayos con un espejo enorme y dos habitaciones: una con dos camas y otra con tres.

"Como Yohei y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, nos quedaremos con la habitación de dos personas y Uds. Dormirán en la otra" dijo Hanamichi.

"¿Quién eres tú para decidir como dormiremos? Yo quiero la otra habitación" dijo Mitsui. 

"Calma muchachos" los detuvo Sendoh. "Haremos un sorteo. Los que saquen las tres varillas más largas dormirán en la triple y los que saquen la más corta dormirán en la doble"

De la nada, aparecieron cinco varillas en la mano de Sendoh y Hanamichi sacó la primera. Era una larga. El siguiente en sacar fue Mitsui. Sacó una más corta y se burló de Sakuragi. Yohei sacó una larga y parecía muy contento de poder compartir la habitación con su amigo. Desde atrás de todo apareció Rukawa y sacó una varilla corta. 

"Bueno, creo que eso significa que yo dormiré con Ustedes muchachos" le dijo Sendoh a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto. Nadie notó que algo había cambiado en el rostro de Rukawa. Estaba furioso. 

"Espero que estén cómodos. Mañana comenzarán los ensayos y dentro de dos semanas grabarán su primer single" dijo el gordo apareciendo desde la cocina. "Mucha suerte"

Por la noche, y para festejar, los chicos sacaron unas cervezas que estaban en la heladera. Hanamichi, Yohei y Rukawa no parecían muy felices con la idea de tomar, ya que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero Sendoh y Mitsui insistieron. 

Cuando todos estaban ya medio borrachos, se fueron a acostar. Todos menos Rukawa, quien antes de ir a dormir prefería prepararse algo de comer. Se hizo un sándwich de jamón y queso y se sentó a la mesa. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien seguía despierto. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Rukawa, quien no entendía como podía caminar con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente era un sonámbulo así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo.

"Maldito zorro" dijo Hanamichi entre sueños. El chico que estaba a su lado no apartaba la vista de su sándwich pero escuchaba atentamente. "Te venceré. Nadie puede superar a... a... -bostezo- al talentoso Hanmichhi Skuragi" 

"Idiota" murmuró el otro "hasta dormido eres un idiota". Sakuragi dirigió un débil puñetazo a Rukawa quien lo esquivó sin problemas. 

"Torpe" susurró, pero no fue con odio, sino con ternura. Y le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, unos momentos más tarde tenía la cabeza de Sakuragi en su hombro. Estaba a punto de despertarlo, cuando pensó en las consecuencias que esto le podría traer. No tenía ganas de pelear. Además se veía tan dulce mientras dormía. Sus rasgos parecían más pacíficos. Rukawa empezó a recorrerle la cara con la mirada y se concentró más precisamente en sus labios.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo hasta la cama?" Dijo la voz de Sendoh desde atrás. Rukawa se sobresaltó y más que nada se sonrojó porque no sabía desde hace cuánto había estado observando. "Seguro que no le hizo bien beber tanto". La sonrisa de Sendoh era distinta. Estaba celoso. 

"Si" dijo en su tono normal. Entre los dos lo llevaron hasta la habitación y el chico de pelos parados lo depositó sobre la cama.

"Hasta mañana, Rukawa". Rukawa salió del lugar sin muchas ganas y le echó un último vistazo al pelirrojo y a Sendoh. 

Yohei, desde su cama, también los miraba. 

Mmh, se está poniendo bueno este fic. Se me ocurrió mientras miraba uno de los tantos reality show que hacen, antes de que aparecieran las Bandana (Sip, este fic es taaan viejo ^.^) Espero que les esté gustando.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Hanamichi on tour, por Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo 3.**

Los días de arduo trabajo transcurrían con bastante tensión entre los integrantes de la nueva banda pop que se abía formado hacía poco tiempo. Los roles comenzaban a decidirse: Mitsui sería el seductor, aquel que aportaba los tonos bajos en los coros y ese aire a madurez. Yohei sería el simpático, el de apariencia jóven y dulce, quien de vez en cuando sorprendería a las audiencias con su tímida voz. Sendoh represdentaba el alma del grupo, la seducción y una de las voces principales de los cinco integrantes. Hanamichi era el carismático y el rudo, quien sabía cada coreografía con una agilidad única en él. Y Rukawa, como siempre, sería el sombrío y el misterioso. Sólo había un pequeño problema con él... No podía aprender una coreografía. Lo que fuese que fuera aquello que lo hacía jugar tan bien y tan técnicamente al básquet, ni siquiera asomaba durante los largo ensayos en los que Hanamichi sorpredía a todos burlándose de Rukawa con el solo hecho de practicar a su lado.

"Bueno, eso es todo por hoy muchachos", dijo el coreógrafo al tiempo que los despedía con unos aplausos alentadores. "Pueden irse a descansar." 

Cuando ya todos habían volteado para marcharse, la voz del alto personaje que los había estado dirigiendo durante el ensayo de baile resonó en la sala. "Espera, Rukawa. Quédate un momento." 

El resto del grupo salió apresurado, excepto Hanamichi quien parecía muy interesado por escuchar esa conversación. Al cerrar la puerta de la sala, el pelirrojo quedó escuchando con su oreja apoyada en la puerta.

"Bueno, Rukawa" comenzó el coreográfo, "lamento decirte esto, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que quedas descolocado del grupo." El hombre hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente y el muchacho que estaba con él aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. "Todos sabemos que es muy dificil aprender a bailar", prosiguió, "pero creo que este es un caso muy excepcional. Nunca en mi carrera había visto a una persona bailar tan mal."

Rukawa hizo una mueca de disgusto y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. "¿Y qué quieres que haga?" dijo él con su monótona voz. 

Hanamichi Sakuragi, que podía escuchar todo desde afuera, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. /JAJAJA Soy mucho mejor que ese maldito/ pensaba, y en eso, alguien apoyó su mano en su hombro haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Al voltear, sintió un gran alivio al ver el rostro de Sendoh. Con esto no pudo más que soreir.

"¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?" rió burlonamente. "¿Por qué mejor no vienes a tomar algo conmigo a la cocina?"

Cuando Hanamichi estaba por abrir la boca para contestarle, la puerta se abrió detrás de él y como estaba apoyado en ella, cayó hacia atrás para ser contenido por unos poderosos brazos.

"Oye torpe, ten más cuidado"

Todo ruborizado, el supuesto "torpe" se desprendió del cuerpo de su peor enemigo (de quien se había agarrado con bastante confianza!) y musitó un insulto que no pudo ser entendido porque estaba nervioso y confundido al mismo tiempo. Tomandolo por el brazo, Sendoh lo ayudó a pararse derecho y le dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos (en especial cierto zorrito) escucharan: "Vamos."

Al ver esto, Rukawa se movió ágilmente y tomó por el brazo que le quedaba libre al pelirrojo, tirando de él hacia sí. "No" dijo firmemente. "Antes tengo que pedirte algo"

.:Continuará:.


	5. Capítulo 4

"Él no quiere hablar contigo", dijo Sendoh con su mejor sonrisa.

"Creo que eso es algo que él tiene que decidir", contestó Rukawa.

Sin prestarle atención, Sendoh miró a Hanamichi como pidéndole que hablase, pero éste no pronunció una palabra.

"De acuerdo, Hana-kun. Te esperaré en la cocina." Y habiéndo dicho esto, se retiró sin voltear.

Rukawa hizo una mueca de burla al jugador de Ryonan que fue capturada por Hanamichi. "¿Qué haces?", le preguntó, pero Rukawa ignoró su pregunta y lo arrastró hacia una habitación vacía.

"No quiero que nadie nos vea", explicó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sacudiéndose el brazo (que aún le dolía por el apretón de Rukawa), Hanamichi le preguntó el motivo de sus epentinas ganas de hablar con él. Le parecía algo bastante extraño.

"Tengo que pedirte algo.", le respondió el otro chico.

"¿Qué?", preguntó sorprendido, Hanamichi. "¿Tú? ¿El más perfecto? ¿El mejor de todos me tiene que pedir algo a mí? Jjaja! Por fin admites mi superioridad. Vamos..." El pelirrojo se acercó a Rukawa, quien volteó su cabeza ignorando a la otra persona. "¡Vamos, dilo! Di: ´Sí, Sakuragi, eres mucho mejor que yo'"

Pero Hanamichi no pudo seguir hablando porque Rukawa había pedido toda su paciencia y para ese momento ya lo había tomado de mabos brazos y le estaba aplicando una llave que dejó al pelirrojo boca abajo en el piso.

"Oye, zorro... tú no habrás hecho alguna arte marcial, ¿no? Ya van varias veces que me haces lo mismo."

"De hecho soy cinturón rojo de Tae Kwondo."

"Ah."

"Bueno", dijo Rukawa sentado sobre la espalda del pelirrojo y sosteniéndolo con una palanca de muñeca. "Ahora si me vas a escuchar."

Hanamichi, resignado, solamente resopló.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Yo sé que actualizo cada veinte meses, más o menos, pero es que he tenido un año movidito y entré en un bloqueo... De cualquier forma, me gusta mucho este fic, así que aunque tarde décadas, siglos o milenios, la voy a terminar.  
  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, es más largo que los de costumbre...  
  
"Bueno, ¿me vas a escuchar, sí o no?"  
  
Hanamichi lanzó un bufido al aire en señal de protesta, pero finalmente cedió. "Bueno, de acuerdo, pero primero... ¿podrías quitarte de encima mío? Me estás lastimando." Rukawa, al darse cuenta de su posición por sobre el pelirrojo, relajó el agarre y se levantó. Luego de unos instantes, Hanamichi hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia la heladera para servirse un buen vaso de agua fría. El zorro lo ponía nervioso, en especial en éstos últimos tiempos.  
  
"¿qué es lo que quieres, Rukawa?" dijo por fin, cuando se quedó quieto.  
  
Rukawa, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el otro se pusiera aún más nervioso (si es que eso era posible). "Oye, cálmate. No te voy a pedir matrimonio" dijo al notar la expresión del pelirrojo.  
  
"¡Rukawa!" gruñó Hanamichi.  
  
"Bueno, ¿puedo hablar?" Sakuragi bajó el puño que sostenía en alto y se sentó en la mesa, concentrándose fijamente en su vaso de agua. Luego se castigó mentalmente por comportarse como un sometido.  
  
"Lo que te quería pedir," comenzó a hablar Rukawa "es que me ayudes a ensayar la coreografía."  
  
Los ojos de Hanamichi se abrieron del todo y el otro muchacho pudo ver como inhalaba aire muy profundo. Luego apretó los labios con toda su fuerza, pero finalmente aguantó más y dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que lo hizo caer nuevamente al piso. Tanta gracia le había causado esto que las lágrimas le habían empezado a brotar de los ojos.  
  
Rukawa observó toda esta escena furioso. No valía la humillación por la que pasaba todo el tema de la coreografía. Ya se las arreglaría solo, así que se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Hanamichi se detuvo. Rukawa, al notar el cambio se volvió nuevamente y vio como el pelirrojo, sentado en el piso lo observaba atentamente. "Tienes pie plano," le dijo con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión seria en el rostro, "por eso tienes tanto inconveniente para seguir los pasos. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de práctica."  
  
"¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?" le preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro.  
  
"¡Porque yo también tengo pie plano!" sonrió Hanamichi señalando a su pie. "¿Todavía necesitas ayuda?"  
  
Rukawa afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
"De acuerdo, entonces, ¡el Genial Bailarín de Coreografía, Hanamichi Sakuragi, será quien te convierta en el segundo mejor bailarín del mundo!"  
  
"¿Sabes lo mal que suena el título de Genial Bailarín de Coreografía?" dijo Mitsui desde atrás de Rukawa, tratando de entrar en la cocina.  
  
"Silencio, Micchy, tú solo dices eso por envidia."  
  
Mitsui sonrió para sus adentros; /Sí, envidia del zorro porque tendrá tus clases particulares/  
  
"Ahora vamos, Rukawa, no hay tiempo que perder." Y habiendo dicho esto, se levantó del suelo, tomó a su nuevo aprendiz por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la sala de ensayos. Y aunque Rukawa simuló estar molesto por el excesivo contacto físico que esto representaba, muy en el fondo rogó porque nunca lo soltase."  
  
En su camino a la sala de ensayos, Yohei y Sendoh interceptaron a los dos muchachos. Yohei observó con especial cuidado el detalle de la mano de su amigo y luego, con una mirada algo inusual en él, a su acompañante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Rukawa reparó en su expresión, volvió a su habitual sonrisa y dijo: "Veo que Uds. Dos están empezando a llevarse bien."  
  
"¡Jajaja!" Se rió con fuerza Hanamichi y luego agregó, "¡Este genio jamás se podrá llevar bien con un zorro como Rukawa, solamente voy a..." pero cuando iba a decir que estaba por enseñarle a bailar la coreografía, algo lo detuvo. Él sabía cuánto le había costado a Rukawa pedirle ayuda, así que sintió que no sería lo correcto hablar de algo que no era asunto suyo. "¡Le voy a dar una buena lección!"  
  
Bueno, después de todo no mentía.  
  
Sendoh no dijo nada sobre todo aquello y se alejó del lugar diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. La verdad es que en ese momento no podría estar a solas con Sakuragi, así que prefirió esperar encontrar al muchacho libre, si es que eso era posible. Yohei se limitó a ver como su amigo volvía a arrastrar a Rukawa y lo metía en la sala de ensayos.   
  
/¿Por qué será que Rukawa no se resiste?/ pensó.  
  
Hanamichi y Rukawa entraron en la sala de ensayos y el pelirrojo colocó el CD con la música en el equipo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se dio cuenta de que aún no había soltado a Rukawa.  
  
"Oye, idiota, ¿por qué no me avisas que sigo agarrándote?"  
  
"Porque tú solo deberías darte cuenta", le contestó el muchacho de pelo negro y luego de unos instantes, ambos estuvieron en posición para empezar a bailar.  
  
A Hanamichi le costaba mucho enseñar como bailar puesto que no tenía paciencia para eso. Él sabía como hacerlo, eso estaba claro, pero no podía encontrar la forma para que Rukawa lo entendiera. En el transcurso de una hora no había habido ningún tipo de progreso.  
  
"No veo qué es lo que puede estar mal, qué es lo que estás haciendo...", dijo Hanamichi pensativo. "Es más que obvio que eres demasiado rígido, y tu pie plano no ayuda tampoco. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? Tal vez con eso puedas relajarte."  
  
Sin decir nada, el otro muchacho aceptó y se sentó en una esquina de la sala, secándose el sudor con una toalla. Hanamichi detuvo la música y se volteó hacia Rukawa, para encontrarse con que el otro se había quedado dormido.  
  
"Oye, Rukawa, no te duermas...", dijo en su tono de voz normal y se fue acercando al muchacho. Cuando llegó hacia donde estaba, se inclinó un poco y repitió: "Oye, tú..." Como tampoco esto funcionaba, el pelirrojo lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza. Rukawa abrió los ojos y una idea iluminó la mente de Hanamichi. "¡Eso es!" gritó y luego recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
Cuando recuperó el aire, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Rukawa.  
  
"Lo siento", dijo éste "es algo inevitable."  
  
¿Rukawa le había pedido disculpas? Esto ya era demasiado para un solo día, pero decidió no seguir con el tema porque olvidaría su objetivo. Había descubierto algo, algo que seguramente ayudaría al zorro a mejorar su baile. Caundo lo tomó por los hombros, notó qu sus músculos estaban absolutamente rígidos y llenos de nudos. Parecía como si jamás hubiese recibido un masaje, y esto hacía que sus movimientos fueran torpes y estáticos.  
  
"Date la vuelta", ordenó Hanamichi sin pensar que sus razonamientos habían sido para él sólo y por lo tanto sobresaltando al otro muchacho.  
  
"¿Qué?" le preguntó Rukawa sorprendido.  
  
"¡Qué te des la vuelta!"  
  
Rukawa obedeció sin preguntar por segunda vez, lo que fuera que el pelirrojo pensaba hacerle, se lo tenía merecido. Esa costumbre de golpear a la gente cuando lo despertaban iba a terminar mal algún día. Hanamichi colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rukawa y esto hizo que el muchacho de pelo negro se corriera instintivamente. No le gustaba que nadie lo tocase. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Escúchame, Rukawa. A mi me gusta mucho menos que a ti hacer esto, pero si quieres relajarte para bailar, debes comenzar relajando tus músculos. ¿Es qué no duermes bien de noche?"  
  
"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Dijo Rukawa, haciendo que el otro se ruborice. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle una cosa así?  
  
"Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que te de un buen masaje?" el chico de pelo negro le dio la espalda y se quedó inmóvil. Hanamichi tomó eso como un sí y empezó a descontracturar los nudos que tenía desde la base de la columna hasta los hombros.  
  
Rukawa, por su parte, agradecía en silencio por no tenerlo de frente mientras le hacía el masaje. No sólo era la sensación de alivio y placer de la fricción constante sobre sus músculos, sino también la idea de tener al otro tan cerca y de ser tocado por sus manos. Los minutos se le iban volando y con cada presión que Sakuragi ejercía sobre él, Rukawa contenía un gemido. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado tener todo el cuerpo contracturado y sentir ese masaje por todas partes!  
  
"Con eso será suficiente", dijo Hanamichi levantándose del piso. "Lo único que debes hacer de ahora en adelante, por lo menos durante una semana, es darte un masaje antes de acostare. Puedes pedirle a Sendoh que te ayude, jeje." Se rió el pelirrojo.  
  
El otro frunció el cejo e ignoró por completo lo que acababa de oír. Eso NO iba a suceder.  
  
"¿Qué tal si seguimos?"  
  
Durante una hora más, los dos muchachos siguieron bailando. Cuando terminaron, Sakuragi notó que el otro había mejorado considerablemente, aunque aún siguiera algo estático. Definitivamente iba a necesitar más sesiones de masaje.   
  
--continuará-- 


	7. Capítulo 6

Gracias por leer esta fancition!! Espero que les esté gustando. Por favor, dejenme sus comentarios o sugerencias, adoro las reviews!!!

**De gira con Hanamichi (o Hanamichi on Tour), por Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo 6**

"Oye, Hanamichi, ¿sigues ocupado? Por lo que veo, Rukawa se retiró hacia su habitación y ya te dejó libre de su compañía", dijo 

Sendoh mientras alcanzaba al pelirrojo camino a la cocina. "Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿no es así? Prepararé algo enseguida."  


"¡Bueno, gracias Sendoh!", dijo Hanamichi entre feliz por la comida que su estómago le reclamaba y nervioso por las diferentes 'actitudes' del chico que le quería cocinar.  


"Ahora, si solo pudiera encontrar los fósforos para encender el fuego..." suspiró Sendoh mientras recorría la mesada con la vista. 

Los susodichos no estaban por ninguna parte, y como Hanamichi se estaba muriendo de hambre, le sugirió a Sendoh que le preparase cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo un sándwich o algo así, pero el otro se rehusó:  


"Estos días has estado alimentándote con esa comida chatarra, es hora de que comas algo nutritivo o no podrás baila tan bien como lo haces" le sonrió mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, quien estaba apoyado levemente contra la mesada y ahora trataba de retroceder incómodamente sin encontrar salida.  


"Mírate", continuó Sendoh mientras le levantaba la camiseta para ver el torso del otro chico y finalmente revelar: "estás más delgado que nunca. Esto no te hace ningún bien, ni a ti ni a tu carrera. Ahora, tú ve y busca los fósforos por ahí que yo picaré las cebollas."   


Hanamichi estaba realmente nervioso y su corazón le latía con violencia. Sendoh estaba demasiado cerca, ¿qué estaba haciendo? 

Ese pervertido estaba loco... '¡Pero yo tengo tanta hambre!' pensó.  


"¡D-de acuerdo, Sendoh!" Dijo acomodándose la ropa y liberándose del chico. "¡Iré por los fósforos!"  


Y habiendo dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin antes ser detenido por Sendoh, quien lo había agarrado por la muñeca.  


"Hana-kun", susurró Sendoh con una enorme sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios, "yo me preocupo por ti."  


Sakuragi dejó escapar un pequeño sonido que pudo ser interpretado como un gemidito y luego se escabulló por la puerta a toda velocidad. En su cabeza, todo era confusión y nervios. '¿Hana-kun? ¿Se preocupa?' pensaba mientras corría por el pasillo hasta el living. Y lo peor de todo era recordar la mirada azul fija en sus ojos. Era algo muy inquietante. 

  
*****

Sakuragi se detuvo de golpe y tomó una bocanada de aire entre jadeos de cansancio. Estaba realmente destrozado, muerto de hambre y con un sueño que no lo abandonaba.  


"¿Dónde estarán los malditos fósforos?" dijo en voz alta, dejándose caer en un sillón.  


Inmediatamente después, una figura se apareció en la puerta.  


"¿Decías?"  


Hanamichi se volteó y vio a Mitsui reclinado contra el marco, fumando un cigarrillo. Su mirada no decía absolutamente nada, puesto que estaba intentando por todos los medios evitar saltar sobre ese Hanamichi jadeante y rememorar alguna que otra escena de doujinshi. La luz media del living se reflejaba en el cabello del pelirrojo y le resaltaba la piel. Como muchas otras veces, Mitsui lo encontraba irresistible.  


"¿Qué estás haciendo, Micchy?" preguntó Sakuragi levantando una ceja en señal de desaprobación.  


"Mirándote", le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Para qué mentirle?  


Sakuragi, que era bastante inocente para esas cosas, no se fijó en la respuesta.  


"Me refiero al cigarrillo, ¿no sabes que es malo para la salud?" dijo poniendo una de sus caras, "deberías seguir el ejemplo de este Genio... Spirits Sanctum in corpora sano"  


"Creo que el dicho es algo más diferente", se burló Mitsui y lanzó una gran bocanada de humo como para molestarlo aún más.  


"¿Me estás diciendo que estoy equivocado?"  


Mitsui rió ligeramente.  


"¿Conque sí, eh? ¡Puedo ignorar que te burles de mí, pero no perdonaré que ensucies de vicios este recinto que es sagrado para el grupo!" Hanamichi no estaba realmente enojado, pero no quería perder su reputación de reaccionario. De un salto rápido se puso de pie y se enfrentó al rostro de Mitsui. "Dame el cigarrillo" le ordenó, y el otro muy lejos de obedecerlo, dio una pitadamuyhonda y le arrojó una nube de humo plena cara.  


Hanamichi tosió un poco y luego se acercó una vez más. "¡¿Qué te sucede, Mitsui?! ¿Te has vuelto loco?"  


Una vez más, Hanamichi notaba que había algo raro en el comportamiento de uno de sus compañeros de grupo. Quizás tanto tiempo juntos provocaba en ellos una reacción muy diferente de la que el pelirrojo conocía, y esto no le agradaba en absoluto. 

Primero, un Rukawa que le pide por favor que lo ayude. Luego, un Sendoh que no deja de halagarlo y por último, Mitsui, quien a pesar de no querer decirlo, a Hanamichi le parecía que su manera de actuar era muy... eh... sexy.  


Volviendo a la realidad, Hanamichi sintió como durante su instante de distracción alguien lo tomaba con fuerza por las muñecas y no lo soltaba.  


"Si quieres el cigarrillo", dijo Mitsui el cigarrillo en su boca, "deberás quitármelo."  


Hanamichi se enfureció aún más, pero no podía hacer nada para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro. No podía luchar con las manos para quitarle el cigarrillo, lo único que podía hacer era patearlo o quitárselo él mismo con su propia boca.  


Mientras el pelirrojo dudaba, alguien llegó para interrumpir la escena. Por la puerta posterior entraba Yohei quien al ver como su mejor amigo era (¿mal?) tratado, sintió la urgencia de lanzarse en su ayuda. Al ver que frente a dos monstruos de la pelea como esos no tenía ninguna oportunidad, Mitsui soltó a Hanamichi y volvió por su camino, sin soltar su cigarrillo.  


"Hanamichi," dijo mientras se iba, "los fósforos están en mi habitación."  


Yohei se acercó al otro chico y le preguntó si estaba bien, ya que tenía una expresión muy rara en su rostro.  


"¿Y desde cuando te llama 'Hanamichi'?"  


"Ehh, creo que desde hace un minuto."  


En ese preciso momento, el estómago del pelirrojo rugió con furia. Si no comía algo, moriría ahí mismo.  


"¡Nos vemos luego, Yohei!" gritó corriendo hacia la habitación de Mitsui.

"Sí", suspiró Yohei despacio. "Siempre luego."


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Título: De gira con Hanamichi ó "Hanamichi on Tour"**

**Autora: Kuma-chan**

**Parejas: Todos x Hana**

**Advertencias: [SHONEN AI] Más adelante, seguramente algo de YAOI.**

**Notas: Gracias por las reviews!! Realmente hicieron que me apurara a actualizar ^.^ **

**----------**

Cuando Hanamichi entró a la habitación de Mitsui y Rukawa, lo hizo sin golpear. Apresurado, comenzó a buscar por todos lados la pequeña cajita de fósforos, puesto que no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar donde sería más vulnerable a los extraños comportamientos de sus compañeros. 'Al menos Yohei sigue siendo Yohei' pensó y siguió levantando prendas de ropa desparramadas por doquier. Esa habitación era un desastre. Sin darse cuenta, levantó un par de bóxers de la mesada y entonces escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría a sus espaldas. Instintivamente giró y al mismo tiempo, notó la prenda que tenía entre sus manos. Desesperado, la escondió detrás de sí a tiempo, mientras Rukawa se quedaba perplejo al ver quien era el intruso que había llegado durante su baño. Pero el rostro de Rukawa era como siempre ilegible; muy distinto al de Hanamichi en ese instante, quien había quedado boquiabierto, sus ojos enormes como dos platos y su corazón dando un vuelco ante la vista que le proporcionaban. Rukawa había salido del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y otra en su mano reservada para secar ligeramente el cabello que le goteaba en la frente. Una gota de agua se desprendió de un mechón del negro cabello y fue seguida con la mirada de Hanamichi desde que cayó en la mejilla y le bajó por el torso bien formado hasta morir en la toalla. No había duda de por qué a Haruko le gustaba tanto el zorrito. Rukawa, quien se sentía bastante incómodo por todo aquel silencio que ya tenía como dos minutos, fue quien habló primero. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Por alguna razón que ni el mismo pudo entender, le pareció que la excusa de la caja de fósforos sonaba demasiado falsa. Tampoco tenía coartada para explicar por qué tenía un par de bóxers que podría ser de cualquiera de los residentes de la habitación entre sus manos, detrás de su espalda.

"Ehhh... yo..." Hanamichi comenzaba a tartamudear cuando se dio cuenta de que Rukawa estaba caminando hacia él. Aquellos movimientos tan gráciles, hicieron que el cuerpo del pelirrojo reaccionara de forma inesperada también como producto de la última situación.  
Pero parecía como si a Rukawa no le importara ningún tipo de respuesta y sin ver como el otro sufría un choque interno de hormonas, siguió moviéndose hacia delante hasta quedar solo a un paso.

'¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?' se preguntó Hanamichi, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar.

Rukawa lo miró fríamente y le dijo en su tono habitual: "Hazte a un lado."

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado y lo obedeció sin protestar. Por un momento, había pensado... bah, no era importante. Lo que importaba ahora era que mientras Rukawa buscaba algo sobre el mueble que él antes había registrado, Sakuragi descifraba a quién pertenecían los bóxers que tenía entre sus manos. '¡Maldita sea!' Tratando de relajarse, el pelirrojo ideó un plan.

"¡Rukawa!" Gritó intentando disimular sus nervios, "e-estoy aquí para... ¡hacerte masajes! Sí, eso es... Porque... recordarás que he dicho que para todo buen entrenamiento hay que... estar bien relajado y yo... y dije que deberías recibir masajes todas las noches antes de... antes de ¡dormir!"

El otro se volteó y lo miró. Sakuragi se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, pero eso no era nada nuevo. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto? Ignorando por completo su particular forma de ser, Rukawa se limitó a levantar una ceja y decir:

"Bueno, me voy a cambiar."

Pero cuando volvía a la búsqueda de su ropa interior, Hanamichi reaccionó una vez más.

"¡Detente!" Gritó sobresaltando al otro, "N-no te cambies... ¡es mejor así, sin ropa!"

Sus propias palabras le retumbaron en el cerebro y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizó como nunca. Si estas situaciones se seguían repitiendo, pronto iba a quedarse sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo.

Con su mirada de "estás loco", Rukawa se resignó y caminó hacia su cama, donde se recostó boca abajo, sus ojos fijos en la pared. No lo quería admitir, pero tanta intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco a él. Por suerte, sabía muy bien como esconder toda reacción posible que no fuera deseada.

Mientras el otro se acomodaba, Hanamichi se apresuró para volver a poner la ropa interior de Rukawa en su lugar y vacilando, llegó hasta la cama del chico. Debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, así que ya no era posible volver atrás.

"Oye, no cierres los ojos", dijo recuperando su aparente tranquilidad, "podrías desmayarte."  
Hanamichi no era ningún principiante en el acto de los masajes: cuando era pequeño, un pariente muy lejano le había regalado un libro de masajes para su cumpleaños. '¿Qué clase de persona enferma le regala eso a un niño?' Pensó para sí mientras comenzaba a estirar la piel del chico de pelo negro.

Primero, Rukawa se estremeció porque no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero después comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar de la sesión. Las manos de Hanamichi eran grandes y suaves, y recorrían su espalda con una fuerza y precisión extraordinaria. Una vez más, Rukawa se vio cerrando sus ojos para dormirse.

"¡Que no cierres los ojos!" le gritó Hanamichi bruscamente. "¿Qué no entiendes que puede ser peligroso para tu salud? No es que me interese en lo absoluto, pero así estaría desgastando mis fuerzas sin sentido alguno. Gira la cabeza para este lado así puedo ver que no te duermas."

Rukawa obedeció a regañadientes y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Sakuragi directamente a los ojos. Esto descolocó al otro chico, que inmediatamente se concentró en los nudos y músculos de la espalda que estaba masajeando. '¿Mi espalda será así de bonita?' Pensó Hanamichi. 'Ay, que idioteces que estoy pensando...'

'Ahora sí que no me voy a poder dormir' pensó Rukawa analizando minuciosamente al otro y sonriendo para sí.

Mientras Hanamichi seguía ejerciendo una leve presión constante en Rukawa, comenzó a descender por su costado derecho y cuando estaba a punto de aflojarle la zona un que está por en cima de la cintura, Rukawa lo detuvo.

"Ahí no." Dijo seriamente "Me lastimé jugando al básquet." Por supuesto, eso era mentira. (1)

------

En la cocina, Sendoh había terminado de pelar, cortar y hasta clasificar las cebollas cuando comenzó a preguntarse porque su objeto de deseo no regresaba con los fósforos. '¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Será mejor que vaya a ver.' Pensó mientras salía de la cocina. En el camino se encontró con Mitsui, quien estaba sentado en la sala mirando la televisión.

"¿Has visto a Hanamichi?" Le preguntó el jugador de Ryonan.

Mitsui giró su cabeza y lo miró desdeñosamente. Le respondió que sí, que lo había visto hacía unos momentos y lo había enviado a su habitación por los fósforos.

"¿Es que no ha regresado todavía?", Preguntó Mitsui sin esconder su tono de preocupación. 

"Rukawa se estaba dando una ducha, espero que esos dos no se hayan..."

"¿Rukawa?" Dijo Sendoh mientras caminaba apresurado a la habitación con Mitsui detrás de él. Lo que más le preocupaba no era que se pelearan, era más bien otra cosa.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta la encontraron cerrada. Desde adentro llegaban unos sonidos amortiguados por el grosor de la puerta, pero inconfundiblemente pertenecientes a Hanamichi.

"¡Lo están golpeando!" Exclamó Sendoh, y enseguida abrió la puerta con fuerza. Mitsui y él se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena completa: Hanamichi estaba en cuclillas junto a la cama de Rukawa y le estaba dando un estupendo masaje. O eso parecía, por la cara de satisfacción del muchacho de pelo negro, quien a pesar de su aspecto de aburrido entrecerraba los ojos cuando presionaban con fuerza sus hombros.  
Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpeando contra la pared, Sakuragi volteó su cabeza inmediatamente y también se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo estaban mirando.

"Yo... yo solo estaba.. ¡yo!" , Sin poder hilvanar una frase, Hanamichi seguía balbuceando.

"Eso es todo." Dijo Rukawa sentándose en su cama, con los cabellos aún mojados y la toalla a la cintura. "Tus masajes no son buenos" mintió y siguió, "seguro que mañana estaré aún más contracturado "  
Sakuragi se puso de pie de un salto, totalmente enfurecido y le gruñó: "¡Rukawa! Eres un desagradecido. No perderé más tiempo ayudándote."

Hanamichi le agradeció muy en el fondo en ese momento y supo que sus palabras no tendrían ningún efecto al día siguiente.

-----------

**(1) ¿Por qué Rukawa no querrá que lo toque ahí? Eso lo veremos más adelante, jeje ¬¬**

**- ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber!!! ^.^**


	9. Capítulo 8

**De gira con Hanamichi (ó Hanamichi on Tour), por Kuma-chan**

**Notas: **Ya saben de que se trata, no necesitan advertencias ni nada. Por fin está empezando la acción por aquí, fanáticas del SenRu, éste es su capítulo! Pero no puedo prometer que Hana-kun termine con ese tipo, eh? Gracias por todas las reviews, REALMENTE ASÍ me dan ganas de escribir. Así que, pweez!!! No se vayan sin decirme que les pareció esta escenita!! O sus comentarios O sus sugerencias. Todavía no sabemos porque Ru no quiere que lo toquen por ahí, jeje. AH! Y visiten fandomslam.8k.com para más fanfics!!! (Ya lo saben -_-u)

---------

"¡Ese Rukawa!" Masculló Hanamichi en la cocina mientras devoraba la pasta que le había cocinado Sendoh. A ellos se les había sumado Mitsui, quien se sentaba junto a Sakuragi en la mesa. 

"Están deliciosos", felicitó Mitsui a Sendoh. "Algún día yo les cocinaré mi especialidad: rollos de pescado frito. ¿Qué te parece, Hanamichi?"

Una gota de transpiración se depositó en la sien del pelirrojo mientras oía que lo llamaban por su nombre. Con la cabeza agachada hacia el plato, miró por el rabillo del ojo al ex gángster y le dijo: "¿Has vuelto a la normalidad, Micchy?"

Sendoh miró a ambos muchachos y por el tono sospechoso de Hanamichi supuso que había sucedido algo que él no sabía. Quizás Mitsui ya había hecho la primer movida, así que debía apresurarse o si no...

**--- Flash back ---**

Rukawa y Hanamichi ensayaban los pasos de la coreografía en la sala y mientras tanto, eran observados por un sujeto de cabellos de punta. De pronto, Mitsui apareció por detrás de él y sin decir nada, se quedó observando también a los dos muchachos, específicamente al pelirrojo que bailaba como los dioses. Sin querer y como si fuera una niñita enamorada, lanzó un suspiro al aire y sonrió con cara de idiota. Al notar que no estaba solo, se volvió y se dio cuenta que Sendoh tenía la MISMA cara de idiota.

"Oye, tú, Sendoh..." le dijo, "¿A quién estás mirando?

Sendoh salió de su letargo y se encontró con el rostro de Mitsui frente a él.

"¿Eh?" Respondió elocuentemente.

"Que digo que a quién estás mirando..." gruñó Mitsui por lo bajo.

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos muchachos se enteraron que andaban tras la misma prueba. "Lo siento," dijo alegremente Sendoh "pero creo que esta vez estás perdido." Sendoh tenía todo el 'charm', pero Mitsui sabía que no se quedaba atrás, así que replicó inmediatamente. "Disculpa, pero te equivocas" le sonrió levemente. Un desafío nuevo se acercaba.

Y así fue que ambos acordaron que quien lograra conquistar al pelirrojo antes de la fecha de su primer recital (cosa que aún no sabían) sería el ganador de la apuesta y el otro debería admitir en público que el ganador era la persona 'más seductora y sexy de todo el Distrito de Kanagawa.' Luego de sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos, ambos se retiraron a planear su estrategia a solas.

**---- Fin del flash back ----**

"¿De qué hablas, Hanamichi?" Dijo Mitsui sin darle importancia al asunto. "Vamos, creo que ya es hora de que nos acostemos, es decir, que vayamos a dormir. Mañana por la mañana nos anunciarán la fecha del primer recital, así que necesitamos estar lúcidos."

"De acuerdo." Asintió Sendoh y luego agregó: "pero, ¿por qué no vas yendo, Mitsui, que quiero hablar a solas con Hana-kun un momento?"

Mitsui y Hanamichi abrieron grande sus bocas pero de ellas no salió ningún sonido /Hana-¿kun?/ pensó Sakuragi.

Refunfuñando, Mitsui se retiró de la cocina sin antes echarle un vistazo a la escena. No confiaba para nada en que Sendoh pudiera "hablar" de algo con su objeto de deseo.

--------------

"¡Ah!" suspiró Hanamichi Sakuragi frotándose el abdomen. "¡Voy a estallar!"

Sendoh sonrió complacido de que su comida le hubiera resultado tan deliciosa y retiró los platos de la mesa. Cuando acomodó todo en la pileta y dejó todo listo para ser lavado, se volvió hacia Hanamichi y lo miró un buen rato hasta que el otro comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.  
"Hana-kun", le dijo suavemente, con ese tono de voz que solo él puede hacer. "Aún falta el postre."

Por alguna razón que en ese entonces no comprendió, a Hanamichi esas palabras lo atemorizaron. "N-no, g-gracias, Sendoh..."

"Akira, dime Akira" dijo mientras se acercaba.

"E-estoy hasta el tope. No podría tragar un bocado más. ¡Estoy satisfecho!

"Pues yo no" volvió a decir poniendo su voz más seductora.

"A-además, yo *bostezo fingido* yo, yo tengo mucho sueño *otro bostezo*"

A estas alturas, cuando ya Sendoh se había acercado tanto que el pelirrojo había tenido que levantarse de la silla y volvía a quedar acurrucado contra la mesada, Hanamichi había puesto sus manos hacia delante, como para protegerse de una golpiza. Pero lo que menos recibiría serían golpes.

"Ahora"; susurró Sendoh colocando una mano por encima de la cabeza de Sakuragi y apoyándose en una alacena, " solo quiero decirte unas palabras al oído"

La cabeza del pelirrojo estaba a punto de estallar y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. /¡El pervertido!/ pensaba, pero por alguna fuerza extraña no podía alejarse de ese lugar aunque así lo quisiera. ¿Realmente lo quería?

Por supuesto que sí, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras escuchaba ausente las palabras que susurraban en su oído derecho.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres hermoso?"

"Bueno, sí, mi mamá me lo decía todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño."

Sendoh se quedó mudo. Luego, rió francamente. "Oh, Hana-kun, eres adorable." Y con estas palabras acercó su mano y corrió unas mechas pelirrojas que se habían desparramado en la frente del otro.

Encerrado y sin salida, Hanamichi temblaba internamente y se le doblaban las rodillas. ÉL era el Tensai, maldita sea, esto no le podía estar sucediendo. Entonces, se decidió a acabar con el asunto y cuando estaba por protestar por la impertinencia del jugador del Ryonan, algo repentino le cubrió la boca. No era una mano, al menos no parecía. Por supuesto que no era una mano, era un par de labios, húmedos y tibios sobre los suyos. A esto le siguió una mano en la cadera, y la que estaba por encima de su cabeza, en su cuello. Hanamichi se congeló en ese mismo instante y se volvió una masa de electricidad y sensaciones. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar con furia. Lo único que comprendía era que alguien lo estaba abrazando y besando. Sendoh lo estaba abrazando y besando. Sendoh...  
"¡¿SENDOH?!"

Instantáneamente, Hanamichi se separó del beso y miró fijamente a los ojos azules del otro chico que lo miraba como esperando que reaccionara. Su expresión estaba en blanco por lo que Hanamichi no supo que hacer salvo ver como el otro se alejaba, ahora sonriente y cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

Antes de salir, Sendoh le dijo: "Nos vemos, Hana-kun. El postre fue más delicioso de lo que esperaba."

Tras la puerta de la cocina, el muchacho se sonrió, "Y ese fue un triple, ¡sí señores!"

Aún contra la mesada, recobrando su respiración y su pulso, Hanamichi se llevó la mano a los labios y los sintió húmedos. Su corazón se estaba calmando, pero su cabeza había comenzado a trabajar y lo único que hacía era confundirse cada vez más. 

-----------

**¿Yyy? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Lindo o feo? ¿Quieren más? No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios!!!! Kissu... ¡gracias por leer!**


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Título: De Gira con Hanamichi (ó Hanamichi on Tour)**

**Autora: Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo: 9/?**

**Notas: Las advertencias, leanlas de otro capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando, y mucho. La verdad, la verdad, yo siempre dije que me gustaba por sobre todas las cosas el HanaRu, así que creo que es obvio a dónde va todo esto. Pero me gusta muchísimo jugar con Hana-kun!!!!!! Espero que las fanáticas del RuHana/HanaRu no me hayan odiado por lo del cap anterior, pero les tengo que decir que va a haber un poco más de SenHana n_n;; Este capítulo es más largo que los demás (creo)**

--------

A las 10 de la mañana, los integrantes del grupo estaban reunidos en la sala del living a la espera del productor. Sendoh llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rukawa estaba dormitando en un sillón alejado, Mitsui pasaba intranquilo las páginas de una revistas mientras miraba de reojo a Sakuragi, y Yohei, sentado junto a Hanamichi, trataba de averiguar por qué estaba tan serio ese día. 

"¿Qué te sucede, Hanamichi?" le preguntó "¿es que no estás emocionado por saber la fecha del recital? Anda, Hanamichi, algo te sucede, ¿o es que acaso tienes pánico escénico?" 

"N-no es eso, Yohei" le contestó y al mismo tiempo le hizo un gesto de 'después te cuento'. "Además, no estarás insinuando que este Genio le tiene miedo a un montón de chicas hermosas locas por él." 

En el living todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron. Hasta Rukawa lo miró y en seguida todos volvieron a lo suyo como si Hanamichi no hubiera dicho nada. 

"¿Locas por ti?" se sonrió Yohei, "yo creo que batirás un récord de rechazos masivos en ese recital..." 

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" 

Hanamichi se enfureció tanto que se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo y lo tumbó al suelo. Yohei, que estaba de buen humor por poder compartir al fin algo de tiempo con el pelirrojo, no se dejó vencer fácilmente y antes de recibir un Cabezazo Sakuragi TM, giró sobre su espalda y se colocó por encima. Sin saber por qué, Yohei se quedó ahí, silencioso, admirando la belleza del Genio y alegre por su cercanía. Sakuragi tan ocupado que estaba ingeniándoselas para salir del nudo, no advirtió esa mirada ni tampoco la de los demás muchachos con sus ojos fijos en la situación: Sendoh ya no sonreía, Mitsui tenía su boca abierta y la revista se le deslizaba de las manos y Rukawa se había acomodado en la silla mirando fijamente a los dos muchachos en el suelo. Los celos flotaban en el aire. 

"Buenos días, muchachos", dijo una voz en la puerta de la sala. Era el hombre gordo, Kaito, productor de la banda y venía con noticias del recital. Sacando una agenda de su bolsillo y pasando las páginas, preguntó en voz alta, "¿qué fecha es hoy?" 

"30 de septiembre" respondieron Mitsui y Sendoh a coro. Después intercambiaron miradas. 

"Bueno, porque vengo a informarles que su primer recital en vivo será... ¡el 11 de octubre!" 

"¿¡Qué?!" Gritó Mitsui y miró a Sendoh, "¡esas son menos de 2 semanas!" 

"¿Qué no te alcanza el tiempo?" le sonrió el jugador del Ryonan. 

Todos los demás se miraron preguntándose desde cuando estos dos se hablaban de ese modo, excepto Hanamichi, que estaba emocionadísimo pensando en el recital. 

"Vamos, Yohei, quítate de encima. ¡Tenemos mucho que preparar!" dijo Hanamichi pegando un salto. 

"¡Eso es, Sakuragi! ¡Ese es el espíritu! Todos ustedes deberían seguir su ejemplo. Desde hoy, ensayarán coreografía y vocalización una hora más. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" y habiendo dicho esto, se retiró. 

Luego de un corto silencio en el que todos se miraron, Sendoh se levantó del sillón y habló: "Esto es menos tiempo de lo que esperábamos, pero si trabajamos todos juntos, seguramente lo lograremos." 

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sendoh", dijo Mitsui levantándose de la silla. "Desde hoy hasta el día del recital ninguno de nosotros podrá abandonar la casa. Debemos dedicar todo el tiempo posible." 

"No tengo ningún problema", terció Yohei. 

Hanamichi solo armó un poco de alboroto sobre quien los había decidido líderes del grupo a los dos viejos (por Sendoh y Mitsui) pero no se esforzó demasiado por ser oído. Sabía que tenían razón. Y para la sorpresa de todos, se encaminó hacia Rukawa que permanecía sentado, y le dijo: "y tú, Rukawa, que eres quien más desentona aquí adentro, serás el que más trabajará. Porque además de ser un pésimo bailarín, eres un inadaptado social." 

"Al menos no soy un idiota, como tú" le dijo en su monótona voz, 

"¡¿QUÉEE?!" 

"Vamos, Hanamichi, relájate" Yohei lo contuvo de apalear al chico sentado en el sillón, "y tú, Rukawa, debes entender la importancia de trabajar en equipo. No queremos peleas aquí, pero tampoco queremos que estés tan alejado del grupo porque de este modo sucede también en el escenario y eso se nota en las coreografías." 

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" 

"No lo sé, intenta tener una mejor relación con nosotros, habla, eso depende de ti..." 

Rukawa no respondió más que con gesto. 

Ese día a diferencia de otros, todos almorzaron juntos (a Sendoh le tocó la cocina) y luego fueron a ensayar la coreografía. Sin embargo, Sakuragi se la pasó rehuyendo al chico de pelos parados, Yohei intentando alejar al pervertido y a Mitsui de su amigo (ambos estaban extremadamente pesados) y Rukawa se la pasó observando todo el asunto muy de reojo. Por la tarde, luego de mucho tiempo de bailar, él y Sakuragi se quedaron a solas una vez más para que el pelirrojo lo ayudara a mejorar la coreografía. 

"No sé si está bien decir esto, pero es más que obvio que como el genial profesor que soy hayas mejorado tus movimientos. Sabes, pensé que eras un caso perdido." 

"Yo SÉ que tú eres el caso perdido", murmuró Rukawa. 

Hanamichi se iba a enfurecer, cuando de pronto se detuvo y para sorpresa de Rukawa, dijo: 

"Oye, zorro, en realidad no sé por qué seguimos discutiendo tú y yo. Aquí no está Haruko, y a decir verdad, de ahora en adelante habrá muchas otras chicas para mí, así que..." 

Rukawa se quedó pensando quien diablos sería la tal Haruko o Hokuto. 

"... así que creo que deberíamos hacer las pases, al menos hasta el día del recital. No le hace bien al grupo que estemos discutiendo más de lo necesario." 

"Hm." Fue la única respuesta de Rukawa, que Hanamichi tomó como un sí. Luego, el pelirrojo extendió su mano derecha y dudando un poco, Rukawa la estrechó. 

"Ahora, zorro, quítate la remera que te voy a dar tu masaje." 

--------------------------------------- 

También luego del ensayo, mientras todos se bañaban y descansaban, Mitsui entró en la habitación de Sendoh, Hanamichi y Yohei y encontró a este último sentado en su cama poniéndose las zapatillas. Eran unos tenis comunes y corrientes; de todo el grupo era el único que no era además de cantante o bailarín, basquetbolista. Sin preguntar, entró en la habitación y se sentó junto al chico, saludándolo. 

"¿Cómo estás, Yohei?" '¡Qué inteligente soy, esta será mi estrategia!' pensó Mitsui sonriendo. Se acercaría a Hanamichi a través de su mejor amigo. 

"Ah, hola, Mitsui, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó, sorprendido por la presencia del otro. 

"Eh, a decir verdad" mintió Mitsui "vine a pasar un rato contigo. Creo que es una buena forma de que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor, así podremos funcionar mejor. Tú sabes, a los demás los conozco del Club de Básquet, y con Sendoh hemos jugado varios partidos, pero tú y yo..." 

Yohei lo miró desconfiado y algo molesto. Mitsui había estado insoportable con Hanamichi ese día, pero no le parecía tan descabellada la idea así que no dijo nada. 

"Bueno," siguió Mitsui, "¿Qué te parece si vamos por ahí a tomar algo?" 

"No creo que sea buena idea. Además, ya arreglamos entre todos que nadie abandonaría la casa hasta después del recital, y es más, TU lo propusiste..." 

"Vamos, tampoco hay que ser tan estrictos. Te prometo que nadie se enterará." 

Yohei dudó unos momentos, pero luego se dijo que 'desde cuando obedecía las reglas' y ambos se escabulleron de la casa. Mitsui no le parecía mala persona, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás, hasta la pasarían bien. Después de todo, Hanamichi seguía practicando con Rukawa. 

Sin embargo, alguien se enteró de aquella salida y los miró alejarse... "¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Descuida, 'Micchy', yo no necesito jugar sucio." 

----------

**Les gustó??? visiten fandomslam.8k.com y bad-lucker.8k.com (chivo sutil por aquí)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título: De Gira con Hanamichi (ó Hanamichi on Tour)**

**Autora: Kuma-chan**

**Capítulo: 10/?**

--------------------------------------

Cuando Hanamichi y Rukawa terminaron, salieron juntos de la sala de ensayos. 

"¿Verdad que soy un excelente profesor? Ajajaja" dijo Hanamichi rompiendo el silencio.

Rukawa simplemente prefirió ignorar sus comentarios y siguió caminando. Luego, dijo sorpresivamente: "Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Ru-rukawa?" dijo Hanamichi mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien. "¿Me estás hablando a mí?" 

"Claro, ¿a qué otro idiota ves por aquí?" Hanamichi no respondió, aún seguía bobo. "Dije que qué hacemos. ¿No se supone que nos llevemos bien? Pues, hagamos algo juntos."

"Me parece una excelente idea," dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Sendoh y llevaba una pelota de básquet entre sus manos. "¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido?"

"Estaba hablando de nosotros dos, nada más." Dijo Rukawa en voz baja, y se alegró de ver a Sakuragi incómodo ante la idea.

"Vamos, Hanamichi, ¿o es que sabes que vas a perder?"

Hanamichi enseguida reaccionó y de la forma más previsible. "Por supuesto que no, Sendoh. ¿Qué dices, Rukawa? ¿Qué tal un Shohoku vs. Ryonan ?"

Rukawa asintió con la cabeza y caminó detrás de los dos muchachos. Por suerte no le había tocado jugar con Sendoh y de cualquier forma podrían pasar un tiempo juntos más tarde, todo por el bien del grupo. Y aunque el de los pelos parados quería jugar con Hanamichi, enseguida descubrió que jugar en contra de él también podía ser divertido.

Ya en la pequeña cancha que tenían fuera de la casa comenzó el partido y Hanamichi y Rukawa se vieron algo contrariados por tener que jugar juntos. A pesar de que siempre jugaban en el mismo equipo nunca se hablaban más allá de los insultos ni mucho menos se pasaban la pelota. Ahora, Rukawa no sabía si Sakuragi tomaría a mal sus jugadas individuales o si estaba tan interesado por ganar que no le importaría figurar en lo absoluto. Nah, estamos hablando de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, Sendoh y Rukawa se dispusieron a saltar por la pelota. Cuando Sendoh ganó, salió corriendo hacia el aro contrario mientras dribleaba la pelota con facilidad. Rukawa quien se había quedado algo atrás, resbaló en el terreno y se retrasó unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Sendoh llegara hasta la defensa de Hanamichi sin dificultades. Y cuando estaba a punto de tirar, tropezó al querer a esquivar a Hanamichi y cayó sobre él.

'Es imposible que haya cometido un error semejante', pensó Rukawa quien no estaba en lo absoluto equivocado. El chico de pelos parados se había tropezado a propósito y la estaba pasando muy bien con sus accidentes en la chancha. El partido transcurrió con varias faltas de Sendoh, todas culminando encima de Sakuragi.

"Estoy empezando a sospechar que estás haciendo todo esto a propósito", dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Sendoh con el ceño fruncido.

"¿En serio piensas eso de mi?" sonrió el otro "Creo que no necesito cometer faltas para tenerte abajo mío, ¿no es así?"

Hanamichi no entendió la indirecta y tan solo se quedó mirándolo con mala cara. Rukawa, en cambio, no soportó la situación y le arrojó la pelota con toda su fuerza. Ésta se estrelló contra la nuca pelirroja.

"Vamos a seguir jugando." Dijo Rukawa y se alegró de tener a Sakuragi furioso con él y olvidándose de Sendoh por unos momentos.

Luego de un rato de jugar, el partido se detuvo por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer con fuerza. Mojados como estaban, entraron en la casa y se secaron. Ya era de noche así que se fueron los tres a sus habitaciones, Hanamichi seguido por Sendoh, por supuesto.

"O-oye, Rukawa", dijo Sakuragi antes de que el otro entrara en la habitación, "B-buenas noches."

Rukawa abrió bien grandes sus ojos y asintió. Luego cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Sendoh se apuró por entrar en la habitación y atajó al pelirrojo cuando entraba. Tomándolo del brazo, lo recostó sobre la cama con fuerza y contra su voluntad y le dijo: "Tenemos algo pendiente."

Sakuragi, que estaba recordando por qué no quería quedarse solo con este pervertido, trató de quitarse al otro de encima pero no pudo.

"Demonios, Sendoh, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza." En realidad nunca hubiera podido saberlo puesto que nunca había tenido que pelearse con él. Y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí..." le susurró en la oreja, "lo único que tienes que saber es que no haremos nada que tú no quieras."

¿De qué estaba hablando ese tipo? Hanamichi no entendía nada o se hacía bien el tonto, pero lo cierto es que cuando Sendoh comenzó a besarle el cuello y a apretarse más contra su cuerpo, no se movió. Una vez más comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo en la base de la columna y pensó que no era para nada desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiso estar en ese lugar ni con esa persona.

"Sendoh, yo no-" dijo entre aturdido y enojado.  
Para su sorpresa, el otro se levantó y se sentó sobre él. "Lo sé, vamos muy rápido. No te preocupes, dije que no haría nada que tú no quisieras."

Justo en ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y una figura muy alta se asomó. "Oye, idiota" dijo la voz de Rukawa, "me preguntaba si..."

"¡Claro!" gritó Sakuragi en ese mismo instante y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse. Luego se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y se sonrojó. "Siéntate en la cama de Yohei que en cuanto Sendoh se baje de encima mío te haré los masajes oficiales de Hanamichi Sakuragi."

Rukawa lo obedeció y se sentó. Desde su lugar observó atentamente como el chico de pelos parados le dirigía una mirada poco amistosa y se levantaba sin ganas de su querido Hanamichi. '¿Cómo sabía Hana-kun que este metido venía a eso?'

"¡Ahora sí!" dijo el pelirrojo y se acercó a la cama de Yohei. Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación mientras Sendoh se ponía sus pijamas y Hanamichi pensaba en todo lo que había pasado mientras le daba su masaje a Rukawa. Tanta concentración hizo que se distrajera y no pudo evitar que Rukawa se durmiera. "Demonios, te dije que no te durmieras." Dijo despacio, casi en un susurro. Por unos instantes lo observó y luego se metió en su propia cama.

"¿Qué hay de Yohei?" le preguntó Sendoh.

"No creo que tenga ningún problema, no es mi culpa si llega tarde, porque creo que salió de la casa."

Sendoh lanzó un bufido de disgusto al aire, podía imaginar que Rukawa seguía aún despierto en la cama y se estaba haciendo bien el idiota. Furioso por no poder seguir a solas con su Hana-kun, se acercó a la cama de su amado y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Sakuragi, que no se lo esperaba, no llegó a tiempo de decir que no. Rukawa apretó los puños sin que nadie lo notase y al fin la luz se apagó.

------------ **En otro lugar... ------------**

"Da la impresión de que afuera está lloviendo" dijo Mitsui.

"Sí" respondió Yohei, "espero que pase pronto porque ya se nos hizo un poco tarde."

"Vamos, no me digas que ya te quieres ir, llegamos hace unos momentos."

El tráfico se había hecho pesado hasta allí y recién habían llegado al pub y se habían podido sentar. Mientras Yohei pedía una cerveza y Mitsui un tequila, ambos comenzaron a charlar de esto y de aquello.

"Espero que no tengamos problemas durante el recital", dijo Yohei mirando hacia el escenario donde tocaba una banda cualquiera un cover muy conocido pero del cual no sabía el nombre.

"No creo que suceda nada", sonrió el otro "la gente que nos contrató sabe de estas cosas y no va a dejar nada librado al azar. Todo está calculado, desde las luces hasta el papel higiénico del camarín."

Yohei se rió ante la observación y las bebidas llegaron justo en ese momento. El ambiente se hacía más y más denso a medida que llegaba gente y la música se hacía más fuerte.

"¿Te gusta el lugar?" gritó Mitsui por encima del bullicio.

Yohei asintió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza. El lugar era agradable, la compañía era agradable. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Mitsui sería una persona amigable? Detrás del gángster y el matón, parecía haber un muchacho simpático.

"Oye, Yohei, tú y Hanamichi son amigos de toda la vida, ¿verdad?"

El otro muchacho se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Antes de contestar, miró a su alrededor y luego bajó la vista. "Sí, él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños."

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Mitsui creyó notar un gesto inusual en el rostro del otro cuando habló del pelirrojo. Hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero cada vez que lo nombraban en la conversación Yohei hablaba de una manera especial. Mitsui pensó que se trataba de más que una amistad.

'Creo que mejor será ir de apoco con las preguntas, o sino podría darse cuenta', pensó Mitsui.

Mientras el silencio entre los dos crecía, el ex gángster tuvo una idea (surgida en parte gracias al tequila) y agarrando a Yohei de la muñeca lo arrastró por entre la multitud hasta llegar al pie del escenario.

"¿Quieres cantar?"

Yohei pensó que el alcohol le había pegado demasiado fuerte al otro y se resistió. Era una locura, algo demasiado arriesgado a tan pocos días del recital.

"Mitsui, no creo que esto sea una buena idea..."

El muchacho más alto insinuó que era una gallina y el otro simplemente lo miró. En su cara se veía la fuerza del impulso, del momento y vio en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes. Sintió que por su cuerpo corría una energía inesperada y sonriendo ante la mirada invitante del otro, se subió al escenario y le tendió la mano.

"¿Vienes?"

Ambos muchachos se quedaron hasta el amanecer haciendo karaoke con la banda, cantando desafinadamente por pura diversión y terminaron "alegres" apoyándose en el hombro del otro, mientras descansaban en un callejón junto al pub.

"Eres un gran amigo", dijo Mitsui con algo de dificultad.

"Y tú eres hermoso." Se sonrió Yohei, mirando con ojos perdidos cada facción del muchacho más alto. 

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y como llevado por un impulso del momento, Mitsui le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir el olor a alcohol impregnado en su propia ropa y en la del otro y esto hizo que se mareara profundamente. Luego sintió con una sorpresa que se amortiguó con la borrachera cómo Yohei depositaba sobre su cuello algunos besos ligeros y confusos y luego se quedaba dormido, pronunciando estas palabras lentamente: "Realmente, necesitaba estar con alguien, por lo menos una noche."

--------------------------

**¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?! ¿Pasará algo entre Mitsui y Yohei o aquella confesión será solo producto del alcohol y la depresión? ¿Hará algo Rukawa para evitar que Sendoh se siga propasando?**

**Averígualo en el próximo capítulo de esta apasionante fanfiction!! ^.^**

**P.D.: Tardé en actualizar porque me fui de vacaciones!!**


	12. Capítulo Once

Hanamichi on tour 

**Capítulo 11**

A la gente que sigue leyendo, le agradezco un montón... me pasé hoy a dar una vuelta por este fic (abandonado y con pasto creciendo por los rincones) y leí las reviews. Realmente me dieron muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, sobre todo cuando leí que había prometido que aunque pasasen siglos lo iba a terminar, así que aquí sigo. Creo que van cuatro años más o menos, y me cambió la forma de escribir :S así que pido paciencia y si les parece que es para peor, me avisan, así trato de terminar con un poco de dignidad.

Yo tuve que releer todos los capítulos para ponerme al día, espero que no todos tengan que hacer lo mismo, y si lo hacen por gusto, bienvenidos sean!

Y a los que leen el fic por primera vez, espero que aguanten tanta variación en la escritura (hay que tener en cuenta que empecé esto a los 16 y ahora tengo 20!)

Bueno, los dejo, cualquier comentario o duda , ya saben!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yohei abrió los ojos no sabía donde estaba. Primero pensó que estaba en su casa, durmiendo en su propia cama. Después, mientras aguzaba la vista y reconocía muebles que no eran los suyos, recordó donde estaba y que hacía en ese lugar. Por último, cuando se sentó sobre la cama y vio a Mitsui saliendo del baño recordó lo que había sucedido la otra noche y la cabeza pareció pesarle el triple de lo normal, sin contar que el mundo giró vertiginosamente por 30 eternos segundos hasta que volvió a cerrar los ojos aprentando los párpados con fuerza.

"Buenos días" La voz de Mitsui le pareció absolutamente lejana y apenas pudo descifrar lo que dijo por encima del zumbido de sus oídos.

"No estamos acostumbrados a la bebida, ¿eh?"

Yohei se dio cuenta sólo en ese momento que había recordado a medias. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado a la salida del pub y que debía enfrentarse a una situación para la que no estaba preparado. Aunque por la forma de hablar de Mitsui, parecía que él sí había olvidado todo.

"Hmm..."

Mientras bajaba ambas piernas de la cama y tocaba el suelo para saber que seguía ahí, Yohei se preguntó que debía hacer. Sin decir una sola palabra –los pensamientos se le amontonaban torpes y entrmezclados por el efecto que el alcohol seguía ejerciendo sobre él-, se puso de pie y se tambaleó hasta el baño.

Mitsui, por su parte se sonrió divertido y le avisó que se iba a fijar que podían encontrar para comer. Mientras salía de la habitación miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que eran las tres de la tarde. Se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras caminaba se cruzó con Sendoh en el pasillo, quien lo saludó fugazmente escondiendo de manera muy obvia una escoba detrás de su espalda. Sin querer indagar sobre el asunto, Mitsui siguió su camino cuando de pronto un grito lo hizo parar en seco.

"¡NO PASES!"

En el suelo de la cocina, haciendo movimientos circulares con un cepillo de cerdas amarillas, estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi. Junto a él había un balde con espuma y un repugnante aroma a fragancias de limpieza. A Mitsui casi siempre le hacían revolver el estómago, y ahora que no había comido nada, se sintió peor.

"No digas nada..." bufó Hanamichi volviendo a su trabajo, "tuvieron suerte de no estar en el sorteo por los trabajos del hogar. A Yohei y a ti les tocó limpiar los baños. Un baño para cada uno... y esta maldita cocina es enorme."

Mitsui dejó escapar una sonrisa con un leve sonido de su garganta. Le causaba mucha gracia ver al Gran Genio inclinado como un ama de casa limpiando el suelo con ese cepillo.

"¿Y por qué no usas la escoba? De ese modo no tendrás que estar agachado e incómodo."

Solo entonces se acordó de Sendoh y su misterioso asunto con la escoba. Y como si al pensar en él lo hubiera llamado, el jugador del Ryonan apareció sin hacer ruido y se instaló en el marco de la puerta junto a Mitsui.

"¿Verdad que valió la pena esconderle la escoba?"

Obviamente Sendoh estaba muy entretenido en ver a Hanamichi bien agachado con el cepillo.

Mitsui murmuró algo que sonó como "pervertido", y pensando para sus adentros que Sendoh podía tener muy buenas ideas de vez en cuando, volvió a la habitación para avisarle a Yohei que iban a tener que esperar para almorzar porque estaban limpiando.

Hanamichi sentía que la mirada de Sendoh le quemaba la espalda (si no es que más abajo también) y pensó que era el momento ideal para hablar con él sobre lo que tanto lo molestaba últimamente. Sin embargo le costaba, porque era una persona de muy poco tacto y mal carácter, así que decidió no vacilar más y largarle en la cara a Sendoh lo que quería decirle hace tiempo.

Toda esa lucha interna debió reflejarse en sus expresiones por lo que Sendoh en seguida rompió el breve silencio que se había creado.

"Hana-kun, quiero pedirte disculpas."

Hanamichi abrió grandes los ojos y un gesto de confusión se creo en su rostro. Era lo último que esperaba escuchar entonces.

"Sí, creo que me he aprovechado de ti en este tiempo y que actué impulsivamente muchas veces."

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que escuchas. Me disculpo sinceramente contigo, quiero que sepas que no volveré a molestarte y que si quieres puedo mantenerme lo más alejado posible. Entenderé perfectamente que no quieras volver a hablarme nunca más." Su voz sonaba amrga y dolida, con un gran dejo de tristeza por lo que el pelirrojo miró al otro muchacho muy extrañado. Era sumamente raro que se comportase de esa manera, sobre todo por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Peor aún, por lo que podría haber sucedido, si no hubiera sido por la puntual intromisión de Rukawa.

"Antes de irme (de la cocina, claro) quiero saber que me has perdonado. Solo te pido eso y seré feliz aunque sepa que no merezco ni tu aprecio ni tu compasión."

"Sendoh, yo... eh, no tengo nada que disculparte, no seas exagerado." Hanamichi no sabía que más decir, y tampoco se daba cuenta lo bien que hacía Sendoh de víctima y lo inteligentes que eran sus jugadas aquel día. "Dejemos todo en el pasado, olvidemos todo."

El jugador de Ryonan se alegro instantáneamente fingiendo una sorpresa exagerada y una gratitud eterna, se acercó a Sakuragi y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. "¡Gracias, Hana-kun! Vuelvo a ser feliz."

Hanamichi arqueó las cejas en una mueca de enorme confusión. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que había hecho para merecer tan efusivas demostraciones de agradecimiento.

"Eh... bueno, Sendoh, ya está... no te hagas problemas. Ahora dejemos que se seque el piso."

Y diciendo esto, se separó lo más rápido que pudo del otro y salió corriendo a la salita de estar.

Sakuragi atravesó la salita a grandes zancadas y decidió que en lugar de sentarse allí prefería sentarse un rato en el umbral de la puerta para despejarse un rato. El barrio donde estaba la casita era uno muy tranquilo y rodeado de mucho verde. A la gente de por ahí le gustaba salir a caminar y pasear en bicicleta por la tardecita y por la mañana, pero no a las tres de la tarde, por lo que la calle estaba desierta. Sin embargo, a los lejos, Hanamichi distinguió el ruido de una cadena de bicicleta acercándose al lugar donde estaba y vio aparecer la figura de Rukawa que volvía quien sabe de dónde. Llevaba su discman y parecía no importarle ni la hora ni el terrible sol que le daba de lleno en la nuca.

Cuando legó a la casa no notó a Sakuragi hasta que se bajó de la bicicleta y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada. Con una mirada imperturbable, se quedó viendo al pelirrojo y después de estar así unos segundos, le preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Hanamichi se puso una mano en la frente para poder mirar hacia arriba ya que el sol no le dejaba ver la cara del otro muchacho.

"Nada...", fue su respuesta. Una inusual y pacífica respuesta, sin intención de ser replicada y sin molestar a nadie. Luego volvió a bajar su mano y siguió mirando hacia la calle como hacía unos instantes.

Rukawa permaneció ahí por unos segundos más, y luego, tan inusual como había sido la respuesta de Hanamichi, se sentó a su lado y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, también mirando hacia delante sin decir una palabra.

Cualquiera que los viese en aquel momento pensaría que eran dos buenos amigos a los que la confianza mutua les permite estar sentados por horas sin cruzar palabras. Pero no estuvieron horas, solo estuvieron un rato hasta que Hanamichi habló sin apuros, solo porque le nacía hacerlo.

"¿Por qué entraste en esto, zorro?"

Rukawa carraspeó levemente, sólo porque lo sorprendió la pregunta. Sin embargo, no podía ser sincero con el otro, no podía decirle que había entrado porque sabía que el pelirrojo se iba a anotar.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Buena respuesta", sonrió Hanamichi. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a no discutir tanto con Rukawa. Cada vez que se quedaba un tiempo más a solas con él practicando la coreografía, había hecho un leve adelanto en lo que se podría llamar el inicio de una buena relación.

Rukawa también se felicitó por haber salido impecable del paso.

continuará


End file.
